Closest Thing to Crazy
by Ariana-Elizabeth
Summary: Cade - Jade trys her hardest to control her feelings over Cat. Rated M for Violence. Reviews/Pm's wanted. All the best, Katie :P Self harming/Atempted Suiside
1. A Tissue, A Tissue

**Chapter 1.**

**This is my second Victorious Fan-Fiction story featuring Jade and Cat (Cade)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, I would really appreciate reviews and any help you can give me, you should also check out my other story 'Do you love me?' featuring Elizabeth and Ariana (Eliana)**  
**Many thanks, Katie :P**

**(Btw, I made up most of the stuff here, It's more fun like that)**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

* * *

"Cat?" Tori called. "Robbie?".

"Cat... Robbie... where are you?" Jade moaned, obviously fed up wandering around. Jade and Tori were off looking for the dizzy red head and the creepy puppet dude. The gang all went camping for the weekend in the woods just outside the city. Cat and Robbie had wondered off in search of firewood to cook the marsh mallows Andre had brought. It had been a hour since they had left, and Tori and even Jade were starting to worry. Cat was her best friend and she would die without her she didn't care about Robbie, but Cat she loved.

They had first met each other, 11 years ago when they were both only 6 years old. Jade used to be such a happy child, she loved pink. She went to the park, played on swings and she loved puppies and kittens and everything that she now hated. It happened when she was 7, this is when she turned to.. well jade. Cat was the only person she now 'hung' around with that had ever seen her happy. Cat treasured those days. When ever she is down she watches a video she has of her and Jade when they were both 7, having a water fight. Jade was really close with her mother before she passed away on the 25th of November. After this happened Jade's life just fell apart her dad, turned to drink and drugs. Then when she was 10, her dad couldn't cope with her anymore. He put her into care, Then when she was 12, she was adopted into a lovely family. She loved them deep deep down, she just never showed it. The only person she showed love to was Cat.

"Hey Jadey, Tori!" Cat shouted jumping out from behind a huge oak tree. Robbie followed behind Cat, hiding from Jade who he was a little scared of. I mean everybody was scared of her.

"Cat, Where the hell were you?" Jade said slapping Cat's arm.

"Getting wood with Robbie... remember silly!" She said playfully hitting Jades arm, giggling.

"Com'on guys. We better get back to the guys!" Tori said bossing around everybody like usual Jade thought to her self. Not normally would Jade keeping things to herself but there was no way she could get out of this as Beck wouldn't let her. Beck was acting up right now, he was seriously annoying her these past couple of weeks. She had been thinking of cutting it of with him.

"Jadey!" Cat attacked jade around her waist and they both fell to the floor. Jade made sure Cat's skirt stayed down or Robbie would attack her. He's loved her for like forever but Jade would never let him near her.

Jade had a secret that not one of her classmates, not one person in the world new about. She was in love with Cat and had been since she met her, ever sleepover they had, Jade never slept, she just sits for the whole night and watches Cat sleep. The only reason she was dating Beck was to mask her love for her best friend. She had had many a dream of Cat. She wishes for just one night, alone. Naked and together! Who's she kidding. She wants to spend the rest of her life with her, she wants to marry her, have children with and to die in her arms. She can't tell her though, no never. She couldn't ever tell anybody that she was gay and always had been, if she broke it off with Beck she would have to tell him why. She couldn't hurt him like that. She loved him, but only like a friend. When ever the made love, she thought of Cat, her body, her eyes, her hair. Everything about her!

That night, Jade done what she always done at night. She waited until everybody else had fell asleep then sat up and watched her, breathing in and out, in and out.

"Jade?" Said cat opening her eyes. "Fuck" Jade thought. Normally as soon as she saw her waking up, she fell straight to the mattress and she pretended to sleep. She was to busy staring at her, to notice her waking up. "Hi Cat," She said slowly after a pause.

"Why have you been staring at me for like half an hour?" Cat looked scared.

"What?" She stumbled.

"You're been staring at me for like an have hour, why?" She sat up and was looking at Jade in her eyes. What Jade would do to her, He would love to grab her and kiss her all over. "Jade?" She glared at her. "Answer me, Jade. I'm worried now."

"I couldn't sleep, plus your really cute when you sleep..." She mumbled under her breath, hoping cat didn't hear her.

"Thanks Honey, but you never took your eyes off me, like at all?" She said lying back down. "I think you should try and get some sleep, now it's getting really late. I don't want you to be tired in the morning,"

"Ok Cat, but only for you," Jade giggled but underneath her icy skin, she was dying.

She lay down and closed her eyes, thinking about her best friend only in a way in which made her smile.

* * *

"Drive by acting exercise, Your all grumpy old Irish men with a squirrel down your pants, Go!" Jade loved these, it made her feel happy, which was never good, i mean shes Jade. The whole class started walking around like idiots. *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*. "Ok, see you tomorrow guys!"

The group picked up their bags and headed to get some lunch. "Look what i got guys?" Cat squealed bringing out the new edition of Sky Store, the spring edition. "The litter box is back but now it plays Rock and Roll music," She giggled. For the rest of lunch, Jade sat on Beck's knee thinking of cat although she didn't know it. Tori and Andre sat talking about music - like they always do. Cat sat and looked through her Sky Store and Robbie sat with rex flirting with Trina who is way out of his league.

"Jade," Cat said. "Wanna hang out tonight since Becks going to Canada?"

"Sure," Jade smiled. "I'll come over about 7ish?"

"Sounds good," Cat returned the smile.

...

As jade drove to Cat's later on the night, so many thoughts were going through her mind. Should i tell her? If i told her and she dosn't feel the same our friendship would never be the same ever again. She put on the radio to get rid of the thought of Cat.

...

_"How can I think I'm standing strong,_

_Yet feel the air beneath my feet?_

_How can happiness feel so wrong?_

_How can misery feel so sweet?_

_How can you let me watch you sleep,_

_Then break my dreams the way you do?_

_How can I have got in so deep?_

_Why did I fall in love with you?"_

I can't help but love her, You can't help feelings. A tear started slowly falling from her left eye.

_"This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been_

_Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,_

_This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,_

_I was never crazy on my own..._

_And now I know that there's a link between the two,_

_Being close to craziness and being close to you."_

...

By this time Jade was in full blown tears.

* * *

**I fixed (hopefully) all of the mistakes. Sorry about that, Spelling's not my strong point :P**


	2. Everything I do, I do it for you

**Chapter 2**

**Ok. So fellow... humans, I got some 'Bad Press' for my spelling in the last chapter. I have went back and fixed it :P**  
**So, Here's chapter 2!**  
**Enjoy! (I had coffee while writing this :3)**

* * *

Jade pulled over her car, to stop her self from crashing as the tears dropping from her eyes, had taken over her face, like Aliens would Earth.  
_  
What has she done to me?  
I used to be happy, although I act evil and heartless. She makes me happy, but now she grown up and has turned into this beautiful woman, that i can't get enough of.  
I have to tell her, she may reject me but if i don't tell her, i feel like i may burst._

She pulled a tissue out of a pack, sitting on the passenger seat of her car. These past couple of weeks, Jade had been more depressed and in love with her than ever.  
She started crying again thinking of how much she loved her. Soon, her face was flooded again. The tears driping of her cheeks on to cat's favourite top that she owned.

_Ok, I need to go tell her  
I can't do this anymore._

Jade started up the car, wiped away her tears not like that helped, they contiuned to fall from her beautiful eyes. She pulled back out into the busy street, hoping that a car would hit her, so she wouldn't have to tell Cat that she loved her. She arrived outside Cat's house at 10 to 7.

_Ok, so I'll go in. We'll sit down talk for like half an hour like we noramlly do. She'll talk about the guys she thinks are cute. It kills me each time she talks about the people she likes. We'll get some coffee or juice, like always. Put on the movie - again, like we always do. Then- I'll tell her and then my life will ruined and I'll die. Perfect Plan._

Jade walked up to the door. She put pressure on the doorbell, the ringing droned through the house. Cat ran to the door, Jade could see her through the glass panels of the front door. _Here we go..._

"Jadey!" Cat shouted jumping in Jades arms.

"Hi Cat," Jade said letting her down. Each time cat jumped into her arms like the way she just did, Jade's heart skips a beat. "Happy are ya?"

"I'm so happy, Jade!" She said leading jade into the living room. "Charlie Durgon asked me out!" She screamed.

"What?" Jades heart sunk to the bottom ofher chest. "He did?"

"Yeah!" She screamed getting onto her sofa and jumping up and down like a baby kangaroo. "I've liked him for ages!" She jumped onto Jades lap.

"I'm happy for you Cat," Jade said rubbing Cat's back.

"So, Jadeykins. Who you liking?" Cat asked. Jade hated this question as she just wants to scream in her face, _It's you god dammit!._

"No one," Jade replied hanging her head in shame. She felt like she should have told her then and there. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Jade?" She asked while tickeling her. "Who is it?"

"There's not one person in this world i like, Trust me!" She replied getting up, a walking to the window. Her eyes started to well up. "I've got to go, See you on monday!"

Jade ran outside and towards her car, she unlocked the door and jumped in, starting the car as quickly as she could. Cat ran our after Jade. "Jade!" she shouted at the car reversing out her driveway. Jade sped home, tears rollong down her cheeks- again.

* * *

Jade's tears had subsited on the journey back home. She parked the car in it's usall space, she got out the car and headed into her house. She ran in, hoping that no one would have seen her but that wouldn't happen. Nothing ever went her way.

"Jade," Donna asked (Step mom). "You ok honey?"

"Hi, Yeah. I'm fine, Move!" she yelled pushing Avril out the way.

She run upstairs and fell to her bed in despair. She pulled her favourite pair of scissors out her top drawer, along with a peice of paper and started cutting the paper into smaller, more manageable peices. This seamed to always calm her down, just then, Donna walked in. She was greatful for how much Donna and Russel do for her, giving her a home, food and a lovin family. Although she didn't feel that she could call then mom and dad. She did love them. They already had two other kids when Jade arived, Lauren and Paul. Lauren was now 10 and Paul 8, About 2 years ago they had another baby, her names Phoebe. Jade loved her the most, but again- never showed it around anybody else. Only when she was alone.

"Jade?" Donna said sitting on her bed. "Are you ok?"

Jade thought about her answer for a moment. She really could do with talking to somebody about Cat. "Can i trust you?"

"Of course Jade. We love you and even if you've killed somebody. We'll always love you," She leaned into kiss her fourhead.

"I'm in love..." Jade said hanging her head in shame, as if it was a bad thing. "I'm in love with Cat." Cat came around her house all the time. They might as well adopt her aswell. "I'm in love with her so much, I wanna marry her, live the rest of my life with her beside me and if i don't get her, I will die!"

"Your in love with.. cat?" She asked.

"Yes, I have been since before i met you two, not that i knew like. It's killing me Donna!" Jade said snuggaling her face into Donna's shoulder. Donna put her hands on Jades back and starting rubbing it. "I tried to tell her tonight, I couldn't though!"

"I have to say I'm a little shocked, I thought you loved Beck?" Donna asked still rubbing the crying girls back.

"I'm dating him, to hide the fact that I'm gay and that i love Cat to others," She said pulling a tissue out her pocket again. "I do love Beck, but as a friend."

"Well, honey. I think your going to have to tell her Jade, It sounds like it's really hurting you inside!" She kissed Jades cheek and got up to leave."For everybodys sake and mostly for you, I hope she feels the same. Good luck Honey"

"Thanks Mom, You've been a big help." Jade forced out a smile even though she was dying inside.

"You just called me mom?" Donna said, a tear of joy falling from her right eye.

"Yeah. You're the best mom in the world, I love you."

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the Valentine household)**

"Cat?" Her mom asked. "Whats up with Jade?"

"I don't know..." She replied, a bit stunned to what had just happened. "Can i borrow your car?"

"Sure," Her mom replied tossing her the keys to the ford focas.

"Thanks!" Cat replied throwing on her jacket and converse and exiting the house. She got in the car, turned on the radio to calm her self. She was scared to go see Jade. What will she do to me?

_"Look into my eyes, you will see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_Search your heart, search your soul_  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you  
Oh yeah

There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way, yeah  
Look into your heart, baby

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you..."

Cat arrived at Jades. Knocked on the door and was greeted to Donna. "Hi, Donna. Is jade in? She left in a hurry from my house and i was worried about her."

"Yes, Cat. Shes in, Com'on in, Shes in her room." Cat waved at Russel and continued upstairs. She knocked on Jades bedroom door.

"What?" She shouted.

"Jades it's me," She said opening her door. Jades face dropped.

"Cat, Go home now!" Jade screamed getting up of her bed. "Go on, Go!" She said, and as she did started to cry.

"No, Not until you tell me why your crying, and why you left my house as soon as I wasked you who you were liking?" Cat sat upon Jades Bed.

"I can't tell you, I can't risk losing you. You're my best friend and I love you lots but If i tell you this, We are over it'll be like the past 11 years of our life never happened," She said sobbing into her pillow.

"Jade, You can tell me anything. Our friendship will never end"

"Oh really, Even i told you that.. that. That i love you."

* * *

**The song is '(Everything I do) I do it for you' By Bryan Admas. Go, Listen it's good :)**  
**Once again - Sorry if i have spelling mistakes in this- English is not my strong subject. **  
**Review and Alert, Thanks. PEACE!**


	3. Scissorings Fun

C**hapter_ 3_  
Closest thing to crazy**

**Ok, guys. I only got one review... One! For the last chapter. Is it not good? If i don't get more for this next chapter i won't be continuing. Ok? Enjoy :)**  
**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

* * *

"What?" Cat asked slumping down on her bed. "You love me?"

Jade couldn't get any words out her mouth. _Just say something. Anything... Any words will do. _Jade was hoping that Cat would kiss her or something. "Yeah..." Tears again started falling when Cat got up and left. She just got up and left. _My life is over, thats it I don't wanna be on this earth anymore if I can't have her, then No._

"Jade?" Donna said coming in to see Jade lying on the floor. "Oh honey!" She ran over to her picked her up and hugged her, See kissed her on the top of her head. Trying to calm down the sobbing teen. Then little phoebe walked in, to the messy teenagers room. "Jade!" She ran up to her, coping her mom by hugging her. "Arwe you otay?" She said seeing her crying. Jade lifted her head to see, the little girl eating a piece of apple. She was so sweet and if anybody could cheer her up it would be this little bundle of joy. Jade let go of her mom, picked up the two year old and hugged her instead. "I'll be fine," she said kissing her fourhead.

"Lets go play!" She jumped of of Jades lap, and ran towards to room.

"Jade?" Her mom stopped her. "Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine... I hope." She said walking away and into the small childs room.

**(Meanwhile in Cat's car)**

_She loves me? Where the fuck did that come from? We've been friends for almost 12 years. 12 years, thats a long time! when did this start? _Cat was starting to wonder if she should have asked her all of these questions instead of just running off. She couldn't help it. When your're shocked. You run! _Has she loved me all this time? All 12 years. Thats not possible. Is it? _She hadn't even realied that she had missed the turn off to her street. She made a sharp U-Turn after looking out her rear-a-view mirror. _I still don't understand. Why is she just telling me this? _just then she pulled into her driveway. She exited the car and slumped up to the door. Lifeless.

"Cat?" Her mom called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah mom, It's me." She mumered.

"Do you want a bite to eat?" She shouted from the kitchen. "I made tacos?"

"No, I'm ok thanks" She said throwing the car keys on to the hall table and slitherd up the stairs. She closed her bedroom door, pulled out her pear phone and placed it on the cat speakers that Jade had bought her. Katy Perry, blasted though the cat's ears.

_"You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love..."_

"NO!" She screamed at her speakers. She grabed the remote for her speakers, clicked next and threw the remote onto her bed. Then came on Something Stupid came on. _There we go, _She sighed.

_"I know I stand in line_  
_Until you think you have the time_  
_To spend an evening with me_  
_And if we go someplace to dance_  
_I know that there's a chance_  
_You won't be leaving with me_

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_  
_And have a drink or two_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like I love you..."_  
_  
_Cat sighed and turned off the sound system_. What the fuck is with all the love songs? _Cat's head was spinning. She got into her, candy jammies. That Jade had bought her. _Come to think of it, she did always buy me stuff.._

She climed into her bed. Hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

Just as Cat, got into her bed. Jade got out of hers. She needed to release some of her pain. She exited her bed, walked over to her desk and pulled out her red, shinny scissors. She started at the top of her leg, and inserted the scissors into her skin. Drawing blood and pulled the scissors down her leg. The blood wasn't bad to start with, then all of a sudden. It went everywhere. She lifted the towel that was lying on her floor, and covered her leg up, tying the towel around her leg.

"This is all Cat's fault, for being so damn pretty," She said to herself getting back into her bed. Feeling relieved. she drifted off into a deep, sleep.

...

"AH! JAAAAAAAADE!" Cat screamed. Jades head was incerted in between Cats legs, at her clit. Jade had it in her mouth swirling her tougne round and round it, "FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Cat screamed. "FUU-UUUCK-KK!" she bellowed as her orgasm arrived. "I love you Cat," Jade said kissing the small girl on her head, as she cooled down from her mind blowing orgasm.

...

"WAKE UP JEFF!" Jades alarm rang. She rubbed her eyes, and hit her alarm and moaned "What a dream". She pulled the covers off her body and swung her legs around to find out that they were so sore. She tried to stand up... "Holy Shit!" She shouted, her legs were in agony. She pulled of her trousers to see that the cut on her leg, had swollen up to twice its size before. Then her mom walked in. "JADE!" She ran over to her, fell to her knees and cried. "Why? Why Jade?" She soothed. "Is it cat?"

"Yes, mom! I can't do this any longer!" She sat on her bed, tears rolling down her face.

* * *

**Ok, If you can name the kids show that, had the line "WAKE UP JEFF!" in it, you win your very own One shot, with who ever you like! - :D**  
**Pm me, what you think it is, and If i get more than two, I'll get my friend to pick. Who wins it :) **

**Peace!**


	4. IceCream heals a broken heart

**That was more like it :3**  
**I know you think i have made Cat a little OOC, but the story's quite dark, until the end. Only a couple more Chapters to go. I'll tell you when the last one is apon us!**  
**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Jade, You can't do this. You could really hurt yourself." Donna said hugging the teen.

"I know mom, I just had a moment of weakness," She replied looking up at her mom. "But, I'm going to need your support for a while until I get over her, Which i don't think I ever will."

"You will honey, You just need to stop thinking of her. Get Cat out your head," She said kissing Jade on her head. "Now get ready and we'll go get you something to help heal your legs and get some Ice-Cream, Ok?"

"Ok mom," She slowly got up, stuggaling to even stand. "Can we go to freezy queen?"

"Of course! Anything after what you've went though, Jade if i had the money. I'd by you your own Freezy Queen!" She said as she left the room.

"I know you would, I know." She continued to get changed. She wore her baggiest trousers, so they would rub against her legs and hurt them even more. A Dark top, to show her feelings and her black converse. Typical Jade clothes, but not a typical Jade. this Jade was broken inside and all she wanted to do was die. _whats the point in being on the earth if you can't be with the person you love?_

"Jade?" Donna called from downstairs. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Jade called back walking down the stairs in her dark clothes and her Ray-Ban sun glasses to hide her dark and baggy her eyes were from her crying the past couple of weeks non stop. "Let's go."

They both go into the car, Jade sat in the beck, not wanting to talk right now. She pulled out her phone, plugged in her ear phones and turned on her music, hoping it would calm her down.

_"You look into my eyes _  
_I go out of my mind _  
_I can't see anything _  
_Cos this love's got me blind _  
_I can't help myself _  
_I can't break the spell _  
_I can't even try _

_I'm in over my head _  
_You got under skin _  
_I got no strength at all _  
_In the state that I'm in _

_And my knees are weak _  
_And my mouth can't speak _  
_Fell too far this time _

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _  
_Caught in you _  
_Lost in everything about you _  
_So deep, I can't sleep _  
_I can't think _  
_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _  
_I'm too lost in you _  
_(Too lost in you) _

_ooh _  
_Well you whispered to me _  
_And I shiver inside _  
_You undo me and move me _  
_In ways undefined _  
_And you're all I see _  
_And you're all I need _  
_Help me baby (help me baby) _  
_Help me baby (help me now) _

_Cos I'm slipping away _  
_Like the sand to the tide _  
_Falling into your arms _  
_Falling into your eyes _  
_If you get too near _  
_I might disappear _  
_I might lose my mind _

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _  
_Caught in you _  
_Lost in everything about you _  
_So deep, I can't sleep _  
_I can't think _  
_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _  
_I'm too lost in you _  
_(Too lost in you) _

_I'm going in crazy in love for you baby _  
_(I can't eat and I can't sleep) _  
_I'm going down like a stone in the sea _  
_Yeah, no one can rescue me _  
_(No one can rescue me) _

_Oooh, my baby _  
_Oooh, baby, baby _

_Baby, I'm too lost in you _  
_Caught in you _  
_Lost in everything about you _  
_So deep, I can't sleep _  
_I can't think _  
_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _  
_I'm too lost in you _

_I'm lost in you _  
_I'm lost in you _  
_I'm lost in everything about you _  
_So deep (so deep), I can't sleep _  
_I can't think _  
_I just think about the things that you do (you do) _  
_I'm too lost in you"_

* * *

The song finished and tears had started again. "Mom!" She screamed! "I need Cat! She's like a drug," She said this as they stopped the car outside Freezy Queen.

"Honey, Breath!" Donna called. Jade was having trouble breathing. "Hold on!" Donna ran out the car. She opened the door to Jade rolling back and foward on her feet, weezing. "Jadey, Look," she pulled Jades face up by her chin. "Cat's no longer in your life. She left you. She got up and walked away! She doesn't love you, You need to stop thinking of her, She's no longer Cat - Your best friend - She's just a girl you used to know. If she loved you, even as a friend. She would have stayed and talked to you; Telling you that she didn't feel the same way, Get over her Jade!" Donna grabbed Jade and squeesed her in a death grip. "I'm here for you sweetie."

Jade was bauling her eyes out. _It's over. We're no longer Jade and Cat. We're just two people that used to be best friends. _Her mom pulled a tissue out her pocket and handed it to Jade. "Lets go get Ice-Cream, Com'on honey" She helped Jade out the land rover. They crossed over the street into the biggest Freezy Queen in Hollywood. They went in and Jade got them a table and opposite to their table was no other than Cat Valentine with Beck. She had on a beautiful baby pink dress, strapless. Along with her pink pumps that Jade had bought her. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders widely.

"Jade?" Cat said getting up of her seat but before she could say anything Jade had fled out the door and round the corner. As she ran down the street she sang. _"You're just somebody that i used to know!"_

"Jade!" Cat called. "Come back!" but it was to late. Jade was gone.

* * *

**Yes? No? **  
**Tell me Via Pm or Review. Don't mind :)**  
**For those people who one one-shots they should be up next week! :D**

Songs are 'Too lost in you' - Sugarbabes and 'Somebody that i used to know' - Goyte :)


	5. My last breath is with you

**Chapter 5. This is the last Chapter, for this Story :)x**  
**I'm really enjoying writing this. Everybody should read the story - 'The cobra and the Kitten' It is Amazing, One of my favourite story's on Fan-Fiction. Look it up, It's Cade :3**  
**I love me some Cade + For you Cade fans- I uploaded a Cade one shot. Check it out. Anyways, Enjoy :3**

* * *

Jade ran as fast as her legs could take her. She started slowing down, she turned her head to see, Cat and her mom running up the street after her. She turned down a ally, and hid behind the nearest dumpser. She saw Cat and her mom run by the ally. She let out a deep breath and fell to her backside. _Only that would happen to me? Only i would go to freezy queen when I new Cat when everyday, She is addicted to Ice-Cream. She always had the raspberry ripple, with sprinkles and a flake. _

Jade got up, and started walking. Walking where? She didn't no. Then an Idea popped into her mind. She exited the Ally and turned left walking up to the very top of he street. She arrived at the place, she hadn't visted in 7 years because each time she went, she broke down.

She was at the grave yard. she walked up the path, to the end. She arrived at the grave she was looking for, Her birth mothers grave. It was tired looking, covered in bird shit. Jade got a tissue out her pocket and her water and started to clean it up a little. The plastic flowers they had lay there 10 years ago, where still there. She was suprised no one had taken them. Jade sat down beside the grave and just talked to her.

'Hi... mom. I miss you, A lot. I thought after 7 years i should have came and seen you.' Tears fell from her eyes. 'I miss you! Mom, remember Cat? I'm in love with her.. I told her, she doesn't feel the same about me' Jade was still cleaning the stone. She pulled out her phone which hadn't stopped ringing. 48 missed called. 'People are looking for me mom, I don't want to go home. I wanna stay and talk to you' She clicked it, then she read a text from Cat.

_"Right jade - I love you a lot, you're Jade! Duh. I was just suprised, a bit shocked. I just wasn't expecting it...at all. I mean I don't expect you to ever talk to me again after just walking out on you. I don't know if i like you back. I just need time to think but please just come home we're all so worried about you. Please, Jade. Just come home. xx"_

Jade sunk. 'Mom?' She sobbed. 'I wanna see you,"  
She text back Cat.

_"Hi Cat. You're too beautiful for me to see everyday and not be able to kiss you, and touch you and make love to you. I love you so much! You've been the love of my life for 11 years! Yes? I loved you for that long, 11 years, but I can't do it anymore. I'll miss you cat. I love you! Tell my family I'll miss them, Tell little phoebe. I'll see her soon. Bye cat."_

She pulled out her scissors out her bag and slowly started cutting her rists. 'I'll see you soon mom' The blood started to seep out her rists, all over her clothes. A bell rang in her head, she pulled out some paracetemol from her purse, lifted her water or what was left off it and took 6 of them, hoping this would kill her. She lay down on the grass, beside her mom. Slowly dying away.

**(Meanwhile with Cat and Tori)**

*Make it pop like pink champagne* A text message came through her phone, she read it and felt her self getting limp. "She's going to kill herself Tori" She said showing her the text.

"Oh my god. What?" Tori said freaking out. "I know we don't get along but, Still. I do love Jade!" Tori said falling to Cat's bed. "What she does for the people she loves, not me but everything she's ever done for you - Thats quite a lot. She does anything for you, sticked with you when you broke up with Danny. She never made a move on you, she didn't want to hurt you. Done everything she could to protect you. When ever Robbie, tred to kiss you. She kicked him in the balls. You'd be lucky to have a girl like her."

"You're right Tori! Maybe i do love her?" Cat questioned her sexually. "I love her Tori, I never realised it before"

"You're too late Cat, She's going to kill herself and we don't even know where she is!"

"Her phone?" Cat sreamed. "The Pear phone website had a tracker. You just put in the phone number and It tells you where it is!" She jumped to her laptop, and went on to the website. Typing in Jades phone number. "She's at the Grave yard!" Tori and Cat both said jumping up. "Her mom's grave!" Cat screamed phoning Donna.

"Donna!" Cat shouted down the phone. "She's at the Graveyard! We're on our way, Meet us there!" She hung up and jumped in her Car. The sped to the Graveyard skipping 3 red lights, It was late at night so there wasn't a lot of cars on the road. Cat had been here with Jade once before and she ran to the grave seeing Jade lying unconscious.

"Jade!" Cat fell to the floor and grabbed her rist. The Blood was everywhere, all over Cat now as she had lifted Jade onto her lap, while Tori phoned an ambulance. Donna ran up to them both, to see her daughted lying, almost dead. "It's going to be ok, Jade." Cat cried. The ambluance arrived and took Jade and Cat to the hospital. Donna and Tori took the cars they had both came with and followed the Amblance. While in the ambulance, they managed to bring jade around.

"Jade?" Cat asked.

Jade looked up to Cat, and smiled. "Cat,"

"You'll be fine honey, Just relax." Cat said not letting Jade to sit up. Cat looked into her eyes and kissed her. "I love Jade, I just realised how much i do love you." Jade looked back at her. "I love you too," Jade said kissing her back. "Cat, Will you go out with me?"

"Of course i will."


End file.
